1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to portable blowers of the type which can be carried by an individual and used specifically for drying cars after washing and for other home uses.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
In recent years electric and small internal combustion engine powered yard blowers have become increasingly popular for home use to clean gutters, blow leaves and debris from drives and walkways, and to "sweep" patios and decks. Such blowers generally have a handle on top of the engine or motor housing for transportation and balance during use. These blowers do not usually have heating elements since the large volume and velocity of air produced will blow and sufficiently dry most surfaces encountered. Smaller, hand held blowers with heating elements such as hair dryers, glue drying guns and the like in contrast do have small electric fan motors with electrical resistance heating coils to warm the air therefrom. Electric hair and glue drying tools are ordinarily light in weight and can be easily manipulated with a single hand of the user or held and lifted to any suitable angle during drying. Leaf and other types of yard blowers are often several times larger and may weigh six to ten (6-10) pounds and therefore are more difficult to manipulate, especially if the airstream produced is directed along any line, other than towards the ground.
A need has therefore long existed to provide a blower which is of the larger, leaf or yard type which can be manipulated as easily as a small, hand held hair dryer without unduly taxing the strength of the user. The present invention fills this need and one of its objectives is to provide a portable blower which compares in size to a conventional leaf blower yet which can be manipulated with the ease of a hair dryer.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a portable blower which is worn on the arm of the user for stability and maneuvering purposes and which will not excessively drain the user's strength.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a portable blower which has a heating element and which is electrically operated with a trigger switch.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a portable blower which has an arcuate nozzle which is turned to the side to direct the air laterally for drying difficult to reach areas.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is provided below.